Chrome
|} Chrome belongs to Heliosanctus whom was generously gifted her by DarkFlameNightwing. Please ask for permission before using. View Of The World Chrome is a very, very strange dragon. She does not fit in to any of the dragon tribes, really, because of her appearance. Chrome also has a very strange outlook on life. Her logic is twisted (like her mind), thinking that everyone lives in their own little illusion of life, and everyone anyone meets is painted to match that illusion. It's hard for her to meet eye to eye with other's, because everyone else thinks she is mental. She walks around staring at things, distorted images flowing through her head. Appearance Chrome is a very twisted looking dragon. She is a light maroon, and is streaked with black arrow marks, moving horizontally. Sometimes, when the sun hits her just right, the bright red outline of her scales gleam, for they usually cannot be seen. Her horns are asymmetrical, one pointing straight while the other curves. Her spines stick upward, and her eyes are a gold color. Her underbelly is a pale yellow. She does not have any wings, but is also not a drake. So what does that make her? No one knows. She's special. She has no known weapons, as she does not fight. No one has ever seen her lay any talon on a dragon; all she does is hang around by herself. When she does ''engage, it's often for a moment before going back to the task at hand. '''Personality' Chrome has a very detached personality. Once you get to know her, she can be easy to relate to. She doesn't get to know many dragons, though, as she sees things in a way others cannot. She sees the metaphorically distorted side of things, delving into matters that others would not dream of thinking of. Thus, her life and the way she sees things are distorted. Not literally, but metaphorically. No one understands her, really, because of her strange views. Everyone she meets finds that she is strange, and they are miffed by her outlandish behavior. That is one reason why she doesn't make many friends. She doesn't appreciate how dragons continue to pester her with questions on why she "sees things". It just reminds her of the painfulness of being alone. She sometimes goes of the deep end, and when she does, her personality completely changes. She becomes sadistic, and laughs a lot. Behavior Upon seeing Chrome the first time, your reaction may be "What the heck is wrong with this dragoness?". She can see things others cannot. Sometimes she can see creatures that don't exist on ordinary objects. Sometimes she has flashes in her vision. This is probably a mental problem, a defect in the brain. These are all normal for her. If you see her stare at things all day, this is usual. She sometimes has conversations with others, but usually speaks in short sentences, often trailing off. After, she resumes what she was doing: Staring at the strange things only she can see. Dragons often come and look at what she is looking at, but only see what functioning brains can see. Chrome also has speech impediments. She may stammer at points, especially when talking to other dragons. When talking to herself when she is alone, she talks confidently. Later on, she begins to hear whispers in the back of her head, not clear enough to be heard, but Chrome sometimes gets flashes of these voices at spontaneous times. At this point, she is being driven mad, slowly, until she starts to laugh at the worst times. She claims to be eaten alive by her horrible mental state. At random moments, she may become the slightest bit violent, all though this happens very rarely, almost never. Because of these voices, Chrome doesn't get a whole lot of sleep. This also deteriorates her mental state, because sleep is something that everyone needs. It is essential, and the fact that Chrome doesn't get much, if at all makes her impossible to reason with. For her, though, being in her own world is relaxing for her brain and allows her to get some sort of mental rest, as in her mind, she can do anything she pleases without the mental burden of the voices, vision flashes, and vibrations. Sometimes, Chrome hangs out with her brother, Three Eye, and since they are both crazy, they feel for each other. He is her first true "friend". What she usually "sees" Chrome sees a variety of strange things: Colors and patterns, creatures (e.g. Rainbow the snake and newts..), and she also sees other dragons and monsters. The monsters she sees haunt her, in a way, because they terrorize her on a daily basis. Other things she may see are bright red thorns encasing certain things in her vision, which is quite common for her. Sometimes these thorns will take shape and turn into a monster, which she finds incredibly frightening. She also sees a metal dragon on occasion, and sometimes they sit down to "chat". Why She Lives Alone Chrome doesn't live in any of the kingdoms. She lives by herself in the recesses of Pyrrhia next to the rainforest. She is quite nomadic, but her main home rests there. She walks around every part of Pyrrhia, all except for the NightWing island and other islands, as she cannot fly. She likes to have a change of scenery because for her, there are new sights to be seen, new abnormalities of her mind that she has never unlocked. Basically, everywhere she goes and everything new she discovers about her mind paves the path to her understanding the mind of Chrome; her own world. When she makes her perfect world, she plans to meet more dragons, and show them what she has created, hoping they won't spaz out. The Many Moods of Chrome Chrome has an array of different moods, often changing at random moments. She can be put off at a single statement that may sound like an insult to her (Ex: Pertaining to how she thinks). Some days she is depressed, while others she is incredibly intrigued with life. She may be sullen another day, and skipping around the next. Her main mood is intrigued by her surroundings, but also feels lonely at the same time, for she has no friends (she hopes to get some at some point.. maybe. When she thinks she's mentally prepared for talking to other dragons). When other dragons try to mess with her or try to force their will on her, she goes crazy. She shrieks and acts like a complete and utter mad dragon. She might even resort to violence, trying desperately to be left alone. Being forcibly put somewhere scares the heck out of her, and if anyone touches her at this time, she'll go even crazier. She will stop at nothing to be isolated for the time being and left alone, left in her own world. In Kitty's Psychiatric Ward Roleplay In Kitty's Psychiatric Ward roleplay, Chrome is the type of dragon everyone stays away from. She has constant mental fits and shrieks in agony from her mental problems. Rainbow the Snake __NOEDITSECTION__ This is Chrome's only friend: Rainbow the Snake. Rainbow the snake is Chrome's "pet" whom only she can see. Rainbow helps Chrome through hard times, giving her someone to hug. After Yellow the snake eats Rainbow in Kitty's Psychiatric Ward roleplay, Chrome is crushed. It's not a problem, though, because Rainbow will probably come back, since she is a figment of Chrome's imagination. Chrome used to carry Rainbow with her all the time. Sometimes she would "physically" carry her, and other times Rainbow would "appear" before Chrome at random times. After she doesn't appear for a while, Chrome begins to whimper more, and misses her more. When she does appear, though, Chrome is very, very happy, and runs around with her. Chrome/Gallery|Gallery Chrome/Quotes|Quotes Category:Content (Heliosanctus) Category:Females Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Characters